The New Uzumaki Clan
by BNGwarrior
Summary: Was called Outcasts. When Naruto finds the mask of the Kyubi, his world changes in ways no one can suspect, now with a new team but the same dream, Naruto will soon become the greatest legend in the history of the ninja world.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, I've kind of had this idea bouncing around in my head for a while and just figured I'd write it down just to get the bloody thing out of my head. The title of it is still kind of a work in progress so if anyone's got any ideas. I'll give you a bit of a breakdown of what I've got in mind.**_

_**Basically it's Naruto as a new bad-ass half demon working with a new team of village outcasts and oddballs, including a girl who's bloodlines make her half angel half devil, a gunslinger, and a guitar player who can control the elements. Yes it's a team of four, it's not like it hasn't been done before. 3 guesses who the new team 9's sensei is gonna be.**_

_**Anyway I'm open to suggestions about the title, read and review please.**_

_**I don't own a damn thing, but if I did I'd probably already have a series of novels on the shelves.**_

As late as it was, Naruto Uzumaki had too much energy, between figuring out he had the Kyubi sealed inside of him and graduating to the rank of genin, to go back to the hellhole he called a home. And on top of all that, he kept getting this strange feeling that something was calling out to him from somewhere near the edge of the village. Curiosity and pepped up energy getting the better of him, Naruto walked and soon found himself at the ground where the demon fox attacked. Naruto looked around the area until something caught his eye, glinting out of the ground.

"Hello," Naruto whispered, "what are you?" he picked up the object and found himself looking into the empty eyeholes of a white and red fox mask. Naruto wracked his brain to try and figure out where this mask might have come from because he knew a lot about the ANBU and was pretty sure there wasn't now nor had there ever been an operative with the code name Fox, especially sine the Nine-Tails attack.

Turning over the mask, Naruto blinked. Had he just seen a red shine to it? Curious, Naruto raised the mask to his face. The second it made contact with his skin, it seemed to attach it's self to Naruto and grow around his head. And it didn't stop there, it started to creep down his neck, the across his shoulders. Naruto cried out in fear and panic, and desperately tried to claw the strange mask off of him until his arms were covered and he couldn't move them. He tried to run but it wasn't long before his legs were covered too. Where Naruto Uzumaki had once stood there was now a red bone like statue.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and collapsed to his knees, panting like he hadn't breathed in a long time. Curious, he looked around his new surroundings. The walls were made of some kind of strange stone that seemed to give off a faint red glow. He was also up to his knees in water that was almost blood red. Looking up, it was too dark to see the ceiling.

"Naruto," he heard a voice whisper from one end of the sewer. Curiosity getting the better of him again, Naruto started to walk towards the voice. How long and how far he walked he didn't know, but it didn't seem long until he found himself in front of a cage with a piece of paper that said seal attached to it. On the other side of the cage was a man with unkempt red hair and an eye patch over his right eye. He wore a double breasted vest and a jacket with red fur on the forearms and around the collar as well as similar leg warmers. "Hey kid." The man said with a wave.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. "And where are we?"

"Well as for where we are, we're inside you're mindscape." The man said rubbing the back of his head. "And as for me, well," the man sighed, "I'm the Kyubi." Naruto looked the man up and down with a curious eye.

"You're the Kyubi?" he asked. "The giant, nine-tailed fox that nearly destroyed my home a decade and a half ago?" the man nodded. "Bullshit." The man nearly face faulted into the red water.

"Look kid, the thing about us demons is we have two forms, our human forms and the giant, monstrous forms that many people know and fear. The thing is that we can switch between them by wearing special items. For me, it was the mask you just found out there." Kyubi explained.

"So what, you're telling me I'm going to turn into a giant fox?" Naruto asked.

"Not exactly," Kyubi replied. "If you were human, putting on the mask would have just caused you to explode. But since you've got me sealed inside of you, it's going to turn you into a half demon."

"What?" Naruto yelled. "I'm going to be a demon?"

"A half-demon yeah," Kyubi said. "It's going to give you a few new abilities, enhanced senses, more rapid regeneration, and enhanced strength, speed, and reflexes, as well as a few other things."

"What other things?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms. Kyubi sighed again and leaned against his bars.

"You're going to end up becoming a bit more beast like, especially under the full moon, sort of like a werewolf you know?" Naruto nodded. "Another thing is that you'll be able to get stronger when you absorb blood."

"So I'm sort of like a part vampire, part werewolf demon thing." Naruto asked.

"In addition to a few cosmetic changes when you wake up that I think you'll enjoy." The Kyubi said with a smirk.

"So, I guess we're partners now huh?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Partners?" asked Kyubi in surprise.

"Sure, is there anything you need since you're stuck here in my body?" Naruto asked.

"Well, there is one thing." Kyubi said seriously. "I know it's a lot to ask for from a kid, but there's a couple of people I want you to kill."

"Wh-Who?" asked Naruto, stunned.

"It doesn't have to be right now." Kyubi said with a kind smile. "But they're the people responsible for me attacking Konoha. There's two of them, both rogue ninja from Konoha, Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha."

"Why do those names sound familiar?" Naruto said, scratching his chin.

They're the two biggest traitors in this village's history." Kyubi said. "The only reason I attacked your home is because that snake bastard killed my sisters and then that fucking Uchiha used that damned eyes of his to take control of me in my weakened state." Through the story, Naruto had tightened his hand into a tight fist.

"I know I'm not strong enough yet, but I promise you, with my body and your power, we'll avenge your sisters and see to it that justice is done." He said holding his hand up. "You have my word partner."

"Thank you, partner," Kyubi said taking Naruto's hand.

The Hokage and several of his most trusted ANBU stood before the strange statue that appeared at the sight of the Kyubi attack all those years ago.

"What do you think it is lord Hokage?" Tenzo asked. Before the Hokage could answer, the statue started to crack and a second later it exploded in a surge of energy shot towards the sky. A second later, it dissipated to revile what looked like a skeleton of a fox without its tail. And then it all slowly started to recede back into the body that was there leaving a young man with spiky hair, 9 large spikes to be exact, his hair was red and blond at the tips and around the temples. It wasn't until he opened his purple, slightly slit eyes and everyone got sight of the dark whisker marks on his cheeks. And then there were the tattered remains of the orange jumpsuit that hung on his body.

"N-Naruto?" asked The Hokage. The young man looked over at the Hokage and smile, showing slightly elongated teeth.

"Oh hey Old Man, what's up?" Naruto said with a wave and his trademark foxy grin.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" The Hokage asked.

"Well, the Kyubi and I have kind of come to something of an understanding." Naruto explained. "I put on his mask and it apparently made me a half demon." Looking past his grandfather figure, he saw several of the ANBU tense. "Don't worry guys, when you get to know him, the Kyubi's really kind of a lazy bum. He did ask me to kill a couple of people though when I was strong enough."

"And who might that be?" the Hokage asked, waving down the ANBU behind him.

"A couple of traitors named Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha," Naruto said. "Kyubi said that they were responsible for provoking the Kyubi into attacking Konoha."

"How?" an ANBU asked.

"For starters they killed his sisters." Naruto said. "And after that the Uchiha used his sharingan to hypnotize Kyubi and got him to attack the village."

"So you've made a pact with the Kyubi?" the Hokage asked. "Are you sure that that was wise?"

"Like I said Old Man, when you really get to know the Kyubi, he's really just a lazy bum." Naruto said. "But he's just a man on a mission to receive justice for his family. And we're going to do it together, with my body and his power." The Hokage studied his surrogate grandson for a moment taking in his strong stance and the burning look in his eyes. The Old Man nodded to the boy.

"Very well Naruto, I trust your judgment," the Hokage said, "but keep in mind that if you show any sign of being a threat to this village, I swear that I will not hesitate to cut you down myself."

"I understand Lord Hokage." Naruto said bowing before his village leader. "Now, I'd like to ask for a favor." The Hokage looked down at Naruto who was still bowing.

"And what might that be Naruto?" the Hokage asked.

"Can someone help me get home, I'm stuck." Naruto said with a smile. The Hokage and several of the ANBU chuckled and helped the boy up.

"Tenzo, Cat, take Naruto home so that he can recover." The Hokage ordered.

"Yes Lord Hokage," the pair said and started working on getting Naruto back home. It wasn't long until they had arrived.

"Thanks guys," Naruto said, fishing around inside the pockets of his ruined pants and digging out his key. "You guys want to come in and relax for a bit?"

"Thank you Naruto." Cat said as she and Tenzo entered the house and Naruto promptly collapsed on his couch.

"Damn I'm gonna kick that fox's furry ass when I see him." Naruto said rubbing his eyes. "That whole transformation thing wiped me out."

"Well I'm just glad to see you're all right." Cat said.

"So, where was Dog?" Naruto asked. "I would have thought that he would have been with you guys."

"Lord Hokage has given Dog the next week off so that he can prepare for his genin team." Tenzo explained.

"The Hokage's giving Dog a genin team?" Naruto asked. "We're talking about the same Dog right? Chronically tardy, obsessed with that little orange book Dog?"

"Yeah pretty much," Cat said with a smile behind her mask. "Well you'd better get some sleep Naruto." She said walking up to Naruto and removing her mask. It wasn't the first time she, along with Tenzo, Dog, and the lost ANBU operative Weasel would remove their masks around Naruto, letting the 4 seem like Naruto's family. Naruto yawned and closed his eyes as Cat kissed him on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams little Maelstrom." She said as she and Tenzo left to return to their duties.

_**And theres the opening bit, the prologue if you will. The whole Naruto finding the mask thing is something I got off of the Jim Carry movie the Mask a decade and a half or so ago, As for Naruto, just picture him about a foot taller with hair like Sonic the Hedgehog and for Kyubi, picture Coyote Starrk's **__**Resurrección **__**form from Bleach. And as for that bone look on Naruto, think 6-tails form.**_

_**Anyway, I'm still open to ideas for the title of this.**_

_**Read and Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**All right here's the next chapter that will hopefully map out things a bit more but first…FAN MAIL!**_

_**animefanbren: thank you for the praise and I hope I don't disappoint.**_

_**Ninja bat master: my original working title was The Masked Fox but decided to drop it since the whole mask angle actual doesn't play that big a part of the story other than what's actually happened, and thank you for the pairing ideas but I don't know about those pairing ideas but thanks for the advice.**_

_**THEKyuubi27: sorry to say that this chap is only a little longer than the last one, hopefully they'll get longer over time when I get into the bigger story arcs.**_

_**Kaiba1288: my friend you are quite possibly my most loyal follower in all my stories, but I don't suppose you could maybe can change up your comments and riviews from time to time, just a request.**_

_**All right folks here's round two of the story, we're still kind of in the prologue, these first few chapters as the first few days in Kingdom Hearts II where you play as Roxas.**_

_**Anyway: ON WITH THE STORY!**_

The next day, Naruto woke up and stretched. He took a few minutes in the bathroom to get use to his new appearance.

"I wonder if Kyubi can hear me right now." Naruto said.

_**Loud and clear kid**__, _Kyubi's voice echoed in his head.

"Great, so I've got you rooting around in my head huh?" Naruto said.

_**'Fraid so, by the way, you like the cosmetic changes? **_ Kyubi asked.

"Yeah they're not bad, and you even made me taller." Naruto said with a smile. "Of course now I'm going to need some new cloths."

_**I also know a couple of things we'll need. **_Kyubi said**. **_**Take a seat at the table and let me take control of your right hand**__._ Naruto did as he was told. A minute later, he hand came to life on its own and began scribbling out notes on the paper. When he was finished, Naruto took a look at what the Kyubi had created and his eyes widened.

"Kyubi, this is," he said but found himself unable to finish.

_**Yeah, believe me, it's going to be a pain for the weapons smith to make, but they'll be useful in the long run I promise you**__. _Kyubi said. Naruto nodded and took the scroll and threw on a tank top and some shorts before leaving his apartment and taking off to one of the only stores that didn't throw him out on sight: the Chignon Weapons shop, the store run by ninja for ninja.

A bell dinged to signal to the owners that they had a customer.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" asked an old man with a long white beard and mustache.

"Well Old Man Azure, I'm in need of some new cloths and a couple of special orders." Naruto said. The man Azure looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Naruto, is that you?" Azure asked, looking the boy up and down. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "So, you think you can help me out."

"Of course," Azure said, "let me see this special order and Tenten will help you with the cloths. Tenten!" he called back into the store to get his granddaughter's attention. Tenten walked in wearing her usual pink Chinese dress and her hair in its usual buns.

"Hey grandpa what do you need?" Tenten asked.

"It's more what Naruto here needs," Azure said pointing to the boy in question.

"Naruto?" Tenten said looking up and down at the handsome young man before her. "Naruto Uzumaki?"

"The Maelstrom Whirlpool at your service Ten for Ten," Naruto said with a smile.

"Wow Naruto, what happened to turn you into such a stud?" Tenten asked.

"It's a kind of a long story." Naruto said with a smile. "One I don't really want to tell while your grandpa is arms length of various sharp and dangerous objects." The Chignons chuckled as Tenten led Naruto back towards the cloths section of the store while Azure looked at Naruto's order.

"So no training or missions today?" Naruto asked.

"Just a light workout today," Tenten said. "Although I think Lee and Gai sensei are still going at it."

"Wouldn't surprise me, from what you've told me those two are nuts on Kami knows how many levels." Naruto said.

"So what kinds of outfits are you looking for?" Tenten asked.

"Well I was thinking about getting something in black with maybe a little bit of orange." Naruto said.

"I've got just the thing." Tenten said. "Go wait in the dressing room and I'll bring it to you." Naruto nodded and followed orders. A moment later he walked out wearing a black jacket, shirt, and pants with an orange lining in the jacket.

"Hmmm, feels good." Naruto said.

"Looks good too," Tenten said with a smile. "For a little something extra we could have the back of it personalized." Naruto tapped his chin in though until it hit him.

"I want a whirlpool pattern with 9 tails coming off of it." Naruto said.

"I get the whirlpool but why the tails?" Tenten asked.

"It's part of that long story I told you about." Naruto said with a wink. "I'll tell you about it someday." Tenten just shrugged and took the jacket from Naruto as well as the others and started heading back to get them personalized. At the desk Azure was tapping the plans for Naruto's order.

"Naruto I've got good news and bad news." He said. "The good news is that the first part of your order will be ready in about a day, in time to pick up with your jackets. The bad news is that the rest will take me till you're ready to get your ninja team."

"Works for me." Naruto said, "what am I gonna owe you?"

"Under normal circumstances, a lot, a wholllle lot," Azure said, emphasizing the whole part, "but seeing as how it's you and this will more than likely be my masterpiece as a weapons smith, I'll just charge you for the grieves and the personalized jackets, your cloths are free as always."

"Thanks Old Man Azure." Naruto said with a smile.

"Is there anything else you need?" Azure asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said pulling out his new leaf headband and his old goggles. "Do you think you can combine these into a new set of goggles?"

"Give me five minutes." Azure said disappearing into the back room.

"Congratulations on graduating." Tenten said, glancing over the plans Naruto had brought in. "But why did you want them made into goggles, and where the heck did you come up with these plans?"

"I got those goggles from someone special to me." Naruto said. "And let's just say the plans came to me in a dream." Tenten just shrugged as started working on figuring out a total for Naruto's order. She was so focused she didn't see Naruto's eyes glaze over as the Kyubi quickly spoke to him.

"Do you think you could add some seal ink and a brush to the order?" Naruto asked.

"New hobby?" Tenten asked. Naruto just shrugged in response. After Azure returned with Naruto's order, Naruto paid for the order, depleting almost all his money. With his new cloths, goggles, and ink in hand, Naruto started heading to his apartment building, or he was until his stomach growled, signaling to the boy that it was time to chow down. Shrugging, Naruto made it to the one and only place that let him eat fairly: Ichiraku Raman.

"Yo Old Man Techu, I'll have the Naruto Special." Naruto said. Techu looked up and tapped his knife against the palm of his hand.

"And you are?" Techu asked.

"Come on old man, it's me, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"You don't look like Naruto," Ayame said from behind her father. "Prove your him." Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Should have known this was gonna happen, but what can you do." Naruto said with a shrug. "The Naruto special, named after me, is a large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork, it was named after me because it was the first kind of ramen that you guys served me when I was a kid and is my favorite." Naruto looked at the Father-Daughter ramen chiefs with his trademark foxy smile. "Good enough?"

"Naruto?" Ayame said looking the smiling boy up and down. "What happened to you?"

"Been getting the question a lot today," Naruto muttered. "I'm sorry guys but it's kind of a secret. I'd tell you if I could but,"

"It's ok Naruto we understand." Techu said and began working on the boy's order.

"Well whatever happened to you Naruto, it made you look good." Ayame said smiling.

"Like what you see Ayame?" Naruto said with a smile. Ayame giggled and blushed a bit.

"Even if I do, you're still more like a little brother." She said. "So be sure to warn any girlfriends that they'll have to meet my approval." Naruto smiled and chuckled.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." He promised. Techu brought out the ramen and slid it in front of Naruto.

"On the house today Naruto, in honor of your becoming a ninja." Naruto smiled and quickly began eating the ramen as the chief started to make more, knowing their number 1 customer's appetite, he wouldn't be finished until about a dozen or so bowls. And sure enough, after a dozen and a half bowls, Naruto was finished.

"Thanks for lunch guys." Naruto said with a wave.

"No problem Naruto, and remember you're always welcome here whenever you like." Techu said with a wave. Naruto returned the wave and started to make his way home.

"Ok Kyubi, answer time, what's with the sealing paint?" Naruto whispered to his partner.

_**You remember what I said about you being a bit more beastly at night?**_Kyubi said earning a nod from Naruto.

"Along with the sucking blood thing." Naruto muttered.

_**Don't worry about that**__,_ Kyubi assured him, _**all it takes to keep that in check is a little will power and self control, something that you have in boatloads. As for the sealing paint, it's to make sure you're cloths aren't ruin your outfit every time you change.**_

"Glad to hear it." Naruto whispered, walking into his apartment building. "So how are we going do this, are you actually going to teach me these seals or are you going to take over my arm again."

_**I figure I'll actually teach you the seals, maybe with a bit more study you'll be able to figure out how to bust me out of this seal. **_Kyubi said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, that is not part of the deal!" Naruto exclaimed.

_**Look, kid, I don't mean bust me out in my full demonic glory,**_ Kyubi said, _**I mean at least let me out of here in my human form.**_

"Let's just wait and see where the road takes us." Naruto said. "So how are we going to do these seals?" For the rest of the day, Naruto worked on putting the necessary seals on his new cloths so that when he transformed at night. He finished just in time too when he glanced out the window and saw the sun starting to set. Naruto walked out of the room and flipped up onto the roof. He was wearing an old orange jacket and pants since he was still working on putting the seals on his cloths and he wore his goggles around his neck. When the sun's rays finally faded from the sky Naruto felt a strange feeling reverberate from the core of his body and his eyes became as black as the night's sky.

He dropped to his knees as gold fur began to spread around his body as a red mane started to spread around his head. His clothes started to rip, leaving him in tattered remains of his orange shorts and a sleeveless jacket. Naruto's ears grew pointed as claws shot out from his fingernails and his teeth lengthened into sharp fangs, his canines in particular. Finally the remains of his jacket were ruined as a pair of giant black bat wings exploded from his back. The beast that was once Naruto threw its head back and roared at the night sky with beastly fury.

_**Ok, I think that's enough of that**__. _Kyubi said sending a small shockwave of chakra threw Naruto's system to wake the boy up. Naruto blinked as he regained his senses and shook his head to clear it.

"What happened?" he asked his voice deeper and a lot more of a growl, than usual.

_**The change caught you off guard**__. _Kyubi explained. _**After some training you'll be able to control it better, be able to surpass it at night and change even during the day. But for now just try to get a feel for your new body, especially the wings.**_

"Wings?" asked Naruto before he reached back and felt them. "Ok, I have wings; they're not just for decoration right?"

_**Nope so let's practice flying shall we?**_Kyubi said. Naruto took a deep breath, slid his goggles over his eyes, and started flapping his new wings. Silently praying that he wasn't about to jump to his death, Naruto took a running leap off of the roof and started flapping harder. After a few minutes to get his bearings, Naruto soon found himself flying the skies like he'd been doing it all his life.

"This is awesome!" Naruto cried out, doing a barrel roll and dead drops. Inside his cage, Kyubi just smirked and leaned against the bars, he had more to teach the boy, but it could wait until after the kid had had his fun. Naruto flew through the village before finally coming to a stop at the Hokage tower.

"So, I can fly with this new form, what else am I packing?" Naruto asked his partner.

_**Eh, nothing much, just the basic stuff really,**_ Kyubi explained, _**enhanced strength and senses, oh yeah plus my doujutsu.**_

"Doujutsu?" Naruto nearly shouted. "We have a doujutsu?"

_**It's nothing much, just a little something that can see into a person's heart**__._ Kyubi explained.

"And you're just now telling me this because?" Naruto demanded.

_**It never came up before.**_Kyubi said with a shrug. Naruto face faulted. Naruto spent the rest of the night learning the new strengths and weaknesses of his body. He also got a big kick out of his doujutsu and made it his priority to learn how to use it in his normal form. Taking to the skies again, Naruto started to fly home until he caught sight of something, a flash of yellow which registered to Naruto as fear. Swooping down, Naruto landed on the roof edge of where the fear was coming. Down below him was 3 men glowing orange with avarice and a single girl who was emitting fear's yellow aura. With his enhanced hearing, Naruto could hear what the men were saying and it was enough to get the young half-demon riled up. Growling, he jumped down and landed between the two colors.

"What the hell is this thing?" one of the guys said. Naruto responded by rising up to his full height and letting loose with a window shaking roar. The roar scared most of the thugs enough that they lost control of their bladders.

Naruto leaned in close and whispered, "This is the part where you run away." And run the would-be thugs ran as fast as they could away from the beast. Snorting, Naruto turned back to the girl, who's aura of fear was still shining bright. Now that Naruto got a good look at her he smiled.

"Hinata Hyuga," he growled out with a smile on his face.

"Y-You can talk?" Hinata whispered. "What are you?" Naruto was a little hurt at first, but then he remembered his current form.

"Oh yeah I'm not exactly myself right now." He growled out and raised his goggles. "Does his help?"

It is said that the eyes are the portal to a person's soul. To the Hyuga's this was true as they had learned to read a person's trust by looking into their eyes. And no Hyuga was better at this than Hinata. And right now, even though his body was different and even his eyes were a different color, she knew who this creature was.

"Nar-Naruto?" she whispered.

"You did recognize me." Naruto said with a smile.

"Wh-What h-happened to you?" Hinata asked.

"It's kind of complicated." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "I'd tell you if I could but, it's kind of a secret, the Hokage's orders." Hinata smiled and nodded in understanding. Naruto noticed that her aura had changed to a mixture of blue and violet, the colors of Hope and Love. "Um Hinata, part of my new look also gives me a dojutsu that allows me to see the emotions in a person's heart, and right now I'm seeing hope and love. Not to pry but," Hinata blushed a bright crimson red.

"W-Well, um, it- it's just, you've a-always been an in-inspiration to me, to g-get me to push my-myself har-harder." Hinata stuttered out.

"And so the hope and admiration you had for me turned into love?" Naruto asked. Blushing even more furiously, if that was possible, Hinata nodded. "Well I don't know about love, but you are the only person who ever really cared about me apart from the Old Man and a few ANBU," he reach up and cupped Hinata's cheek, "but I do see you as my best friend, and maybe someday it'll be more." Hinata smiled and burned even brighter with hope.

"Th-Thank you Naruto." Hinata stuttered.

"So what were you doing out here anyway?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side resembling a confused puppy dog. Hinata giggled for a second before her face fell.

"M-My Father t-told me I w-was weak and di-didn't de-deserve to be a Hyuga." Hinata said. Naruto's hand balled into a tight fist and a growl escaped his throat getting a small sliver of fear from Hinata.

"Sorry Hinata, but a father should never say things like that to his child." Naruto said. "Makes me want to go over to the Hyuga compound and see what this body can do in a fight."

"No!" Hinata said "Please don't Naruto." Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Suddenly and idea hit him.

"Hinata, do you trust me?" asked Naruto. Hinata nodded. "Would you like to fly with me?" Hinata gasped, unsure of what to say. "You don't think that these wings are just for show do you? I mean I'll admit it's my first time with the wings, but I promise I'm good with them."

"I trust you Naruto." Hinata said. Naruto smiled and bent down allowing Hinata to climb onto this back. Jumping into the air, Naruto flapped his wings until he was airborne. He glided around the village for a bit before landing on the Hokage monument.

"That, that's was," Hinata whispered.

"Glad you enjoyed the ride." Naruto said hanging his goggles around his neck. "I never did thank you for these did I?" Hinata looked surprised at Naruto.

"I, I didn't," Hinata stuttered out.

"I saw you dropping them off threw the window." Naruto said with a smile. "They're the best, and really the only birthday present I ever got." Hinata smiled her love aura brighter than ever. She leaned into Naruto who wrapped his arms around her.

"So wh-what other ab-abilities do you have?" Hinata asked.

"Well aside from the big strong furry body, super senses, wings, and dojutsu," Naruto said, "apparently I'm able to recover strength and get stronger by drinking blood."

"Like a vam-vampire?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah I guess, haven't really had a chance to try it out." Naruto said with a shrug. Naruto saw a small sliver of fear appear on Hinata as she spoke.

"You co-could bite me if you wan-wanted." She whispered. Naruto looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hinata, I, I don't know," Naruto said. "What if I lose control of the bloodlust or my inner beast? What if I really hurt you?"

"Naruto," Hinata said cupping his cheek, "I trust you." Naruto sighed and smiled.

"OK, but not here," Naruto said replacing his goggles and bending down so Hinata could climb on his back. The Half-Demon took to the skies and began heading to his apartment, he was a little concerned about what would happen to Hinata if he bit her, even if he did keep control. Would biting her turn her into a half demon like him?

_**Don't worry about it kid**__. _The Kyubi said. _**It would be possible to turn her into a half-demon, but only by pumping some of my demonic chakra into her body and, give her a bit of your blood. Before you do that though there are 2 things you should know about demons: 1: we're polygamists and since you can probably pass this off as a blood line you can get away with that. And 2 we mate for life, no if ands or buts.**_Naruto nodded in understanding as he came down by his apartment building.

"Welcome to my home," Naruto said, opening the door, "enter freely and of your own will." Hinata giggled as she stepped into the small apartment. It was simple with all the necessities, bedroom, kitchen, living room, and bathroom. "I know it's not much but,"

"It's won-wonder-wonderful." Hinata said, earning a smile from Naruto.

"So you're sure about this right?" Naruto said. Hinata responded by removing her leaf headband from her neck and unzipped her jacket enough to show her exposed neck.

"I trust you." She said. Naruto wrapped one arm around her waist and the other gently tilted her neck back. Naruto leaned forward kissed her neck, earning a moan from the young woman. She gasped when his teeth broke the skin but as he began to suck she began to feel aroused.

_**(Lemon Warning!)**_

"Naruto," she whispered, "more, please." Naruto bit harder, drinking a bit deeper. Absentmindedly, Naruto reach up and pulled down Hinata's zipper more and began to caress her breast slowly pushing them into, Naruto's bedroom. That was when the scent of Hinata's arousal hit his nose. Naruto, letting his instincts take over; Naruto began kissing down Hinata's body while slowly pushing down her pants.

"N-Naruto," Hinata whispered but gasped when Naruto began to kiss and lick the inside of her thigh. "Oh Naruto." She moaned wrapping her legs around his head as his tongue began to attack her neither lips. For several minutes between Naruto's licks and a few bites to her thigh, it was everything Naruto had not to scream out and scare Naruto or call unwanted attention.

"Oh Naruto!" she silently screamed as her body quaked and she felt like she exploded her juices into Naruto's waiting mouth. The pair of them lay on Naruto's bed panting for air. Without saying a word, Naruto crawled up the bed and wrapped his arms around Hinata who was already in dreamland after what Naruto did to her, not that she was complaining as she snuggled into Naruto's chest.

_**And there you go. For Naruto's outfit, think the uniforms of Kogarasumaru from Air Gear, for his monster form, imagine a werehog with batwings and black eyes. Speaking of eyes, the doujutsu is based on the how the Black Lantern's see things in Blackest Night.**_

_**Anyway, I'm kind of stuck on a part for the next chapter but hopefully I'll have it up sooner or later.**_

_**Read and review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok here we go again**_

_**I hope you all like this new chapter, though I honestly don't think it's one of my best work.**_

The sunlight of the next morning woke Naruto from dreams of a beautiful Hyuga woman that, for some reason Naruto felt was his mother.

"N-Naruto?" asked Hinata, looking at the boy in the bed with her. Last night's events suddenly came flying back to Naruto who started to get worried.

"Oh no, Hinata, last night," Naruto stammered out.

"It's ok Naruto; it was actually a lot better than I thought." Hinata stuttered. Naruto blinked in both stunned surprise and relief. "But, why were you thinking about my mother, and how do I know that?"

_**I can answer that**__. _Kyubi said, resonating in both Naruto and Hinata's head, making the latter eep in surprise.

"What was that?" she asked looking around for the source of the voice. Naruto bit his lip, thinking.

"Hinata, do you trust me?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked at him briefly and then nodded. "Then trust me when I say that that I promise I'll explain everything later." Hinata looked hesitant, but nodded. "Go ahead partner, what's going on?"

_**Well Naruto, what you're going through is called Blood Memory, when a half-demon drinks a person's blood; they absorb some of their memories as well. Theoretically, if you were to drink enough blood from a person with a bloodline you could absorb that bloodline and with the memory and enough early practice, be able to use them**__. _Kyubi explained. _**As for you Hinata, what you're experiencing is known as Blood Resonance. When a person is bitten by a demon, their minds and bodies are, for a period of time, in tune with the demon that bit them, meaning for a while you can sense Naruto's thoughts and even imitate some of his actions, like you're not stuttering**__._ Naruto had noticed that Hinata hadn't been stuttering recently.

"So, who are you?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, you can still sense my thoughts right?" Naruto asked. She nodded. "Then focus on me right now." Naruto closed his eyes and focused on everything that had happened to him in the past few days. When he was done, Hinata looked and him in shock.

"So everything that the village put you through, all the hate, it was all because they saw you as the Kyubi and not his prison?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded sadly.

"And even then, the Kyubi's not that bad once you get to know him." Naruto said with a shrug. "Besides, it's those two assholes Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru who are at the top of my shit list." He slammed his fist into his palm.

"And you're a half demon?" Hinata asked.

"Does that bother you?" Naruto asked, scared he might lose his only real friend.

"You're still the same Naruto I know and fell in love with." Hinata said with a smile. Naruto smiled in return.

"Hinata Hyuga I think I just fell in love with you." Naruto said. The pair started to lean into each other for a kiss when someone knocked on Naruto's door. "Oh come on!" He moaned. Hinata, equally peeved, activated her Byakugan to see who was on the other side of the door.

"Naruto," she asked in a voice that was both sweet but scary at the same time. "Were you expecting a girl in a pink dress who wears her hair in buns?"

"That's Tenten; her grandpa owns Chignon Weapons downtown." Naruto explained quickly. "I asked them to make a special order for me, didn't think she would deliver."

"So you and her aren't together?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, you've been in my head remember, what do you think?" Naruto said. Hinata's face fell slightly.

"I'm sorry for being jealous." Hinata said.

"It's ok." Naruto said kissing her cheek. "Just remember you owe me a kiss." Hinata giggled a little as Naruto walked out of the bed room and opened the door.

"Hey Tenten, I didn't know you made deliveries." Naruto said. Tenten stared blushing a little. Naruto raised an eyebrow before he looked down and saw that he was still only clad in the remains of his orange shorts.

"Oh," he blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I just woke up." He said.

"It's ok," Tenten said, trying desperately to fight down her blush. "Anyway, your place was on my way to the training grounds."

"Really?" asked Naruto with a smirk. "You sure you didn't just want an excuse to see me?"

"So this is your place huh?" Tenten said walking in and looking around.

"Yeah, it ain't much." Naruto said. _Hinata if you can still hear me, do not come in. _He thought. Unfortunately, the Blood Resonance was beginning to wear off so what Hinata heard was: Hinata can do come in.

So, misunderstanding Naruto's message, Hinata walked in and froze when she saw Tenten. For a minute the trio of ninja looked around at each other, all a little nervous about how the others would react. Naruto finally broke the silence.

"Tenten, this is Hinata Hyuga. She's either my girlfriend or my best friend, we're still working out the details." he said. "Hinata, this is Tenten Chignon, the best weapons user in Konoha."

"H-Hi," Hinata said.

"Hi." Tenten responded. "You related to Neji Hyuga?"

"He's my cousin." Hinata said.

"Great everyone's getting alone." Naruto said. "Well I'm going to go change, please do not kill each other and/or destroy my apartment." Naruto said grabbing his cloths and disappearing into his bedroom, silently praying to any god that was listening.

"So, you and Naruto are together?" Tenten asked trying to make conversation.

"Well, it's, its com-compli-complicated." Hinata said.

"Oh." Tenten said. "You're pretty lucky though to get a great guy like Naruto. I've kind of had a crush on him since my grandpa first let him in the shop." Hinata looked at her, pressing her fingers together nervously.

"Well, if you want, we co-could share Naruto." Hinata suggested. Tenten looked at Hinata like shed just lost her mind. "Naruto's had a h-hard life. And as long as I-I'm with him and he-he's hap-happy."

"Well, we'll give it a shot and see what happens ok?" Tenten said. Hinata nodded. As they finished talking, Naruto walked back into the room. He was suited up in his black t-shirt and pants as well as his new black jacket with the 9 tailed whirlpool on his back. As well was a set of silver grieves that Naruto had painted seals on the bottom of.

"Wow Naruto," Hinata gasped. "You look a-amazing."

"Thanks." Naruto said running his hand threw his hair. "Tell your grandpa awesome job on the grieves Tenten."

"What are those for anyway?" Tenten asked.

"I put a special seal on the bottom of them." Naruto said lifting his foot up to reveal a yin-yang shaped seal on the bottom of his boot. "Basically I pump chakra into the seal and it generates these wheel things that give me a major speed boost. And the more chakra I use the faster I go."

"Well Naruto, you're going to owe me for the delivery." Tenten said with a smile.

"Ok, what do I owe you?" Naruto asked, slipping his hands in his pockets.

"Hmmmm," Tenten said tapping her chin, "How about a date?" Whatever Naruto had been expecting, it wasn't that. His eyes went bugged out and started darting between Tenten and Hinata.

"Um, well, I, you see," Naruto stuttered, trying to find the right answer, if there was one. The girls giggled to each other before Hinata walked up to Naruto.

"It's ok Naruto." Hinata said. "We ta-talked and a-agreed that if you wa-wanted to date bo-both of us its ok?" Naruto blinked at her and then blinked again.

"I'm sorry I think I've got something in my ear," Naruto said digging his pinky into his ear. "I thought you just said that I have permission to date the both of you."

"You did Naruto." Tenten laughed. "Hinata talked me into it. She said that if anyone deserved to be loved it was you." Naruto pointed to himself with a rather boneheaded look on his face and the girls nodded. Naruto smiled before embracing Hinata in a tight hug and kissing her deeply. To Hinata's credit, she didn't faint, she turned a shade of red that could rival most tomatoes, but she didn't faint.

"Um, Naruto," Hinata said, "If Tenten's going to be with us, don't you think you should tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Tenten asked. "You're not pregnant are you Hinata?" Now that knocked Hinata out, despite whatever confidence had lingered from the Blood Resonance, the idea of having Naruto's child was too much for the poor girl. Naruto gently guided the poor girl to the floor before turning to Tenten.

"Well if you're going to be a part of all this, I guess you should know everything." Naruto said and started to explain everything to her. By the time he was finished, Hinata had woken up and was sitting next to Tenten on the couch.

"So, you had the Kyubi sealed inside of you when you were born and that's why everyone in the village hates you." Tenten said earning a nod from Naruto. "And you found a mask that after you put it on turned you into a half demon." Naruto nodded again. "And so at night when the sun goes down you turn into a hairy, blood sucking monster."

"Well that's just until I lean how to control the changes." Naruto clarified. "And the blood sucking part is full time, it' just takes some self control so that I don't suck someone dry."

"Do, Do you still wa-want to be with us?" Hinata asked.

"Of course." Tenten said. "So what if Naruto's a half demon, he's still the same blond knucklehead we both know and love." Naruto smiled when she said that.

"Thanks Ten for Ten." Naruto said, placing his hand over hers. Then he glanced over at the clock. "Um, Tenten, did you have," he was cut off by a knock at his door. Naruto answered the door to possible the strangest sight he'd ever seen: 2 people, one adult and one kid, both wearing identical green jumpsuits and orange legwarmers with bowl haircuts and extra furry eyebrows. The only difference was that the adult was wearing a jonin vest.

"Um, can I help you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry to disturb you on this most youthful day young man, be we believe that my student Tenten Chignon is here." The adult said.

"And you know that how exactly?" Naruto asked. He then spotted the other boy: a Hyuga in a white outfit. "Ah, Byakugan, I should really try to find a seal that can block that or something. Yo Tenten," Naruto called, "you're team's here." Tenten appeared in the doorway and glanced at her teammates.

"Sorry Gai-sensei," Tenten said, "I was dropping something off for Naruto here and we got to talking and lost track of time."

"It is all right Tenten." Gai said. "It is still a most youthful endeavor but don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir." Tenten said.

"If I may ask Naruto, what is Hinata doing in your room." Neji demanded. Behind Naruto, Hinata flinched.

"She was almost attacked last night so instead of sending her home I took her to my place, which was closer." Naruto said. "I let her sleep in my bed and I took the couch. And either way, it's not really any of your business is it?"

"Her father is looking for her and I believe that it is _his _business." Neji replied. There was enough tension between the two of them that Tenten considered trying to cut it.

"Come my youthful team!" Gai practically shouted, breaking the staring contest between Naruto and Neji. "We must not shirk on your training."

"Yes sensei." Said the mini version of Gai. "It was nice to meet you Naruto and I hope we get the chance to work with you as ninja."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Naruto chuckled.

"Stop by the weapon shop later Naruto." Tenten said shocking everyone present by kissing him on the cheek before walking out. Everyone starred at her as she walked out.

"How did that happen?" the boy asked Naruto, sounding normal and not like a loud, over-enthusiastic knucklehead.

"Sorry, trade secret." Naruto said with a smirk. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Rock Lee, Taijutsu specialist," The boy introduced himself.

"As soon as I've determined a style and I'm good at it, I'd be happy to take you on." Naruto said.

"I would love to take you on my new rival." Lee said. "It would be a most youthful battle."

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Anyway I should probably get Hinata home and you guys have got your own training to get to." Naruto said with a smile. "So it was nice meeting most of you guys," he shot a glare at Neji.

"And it was most youthful to meet you my new rival." Lee said.

"I am so glad that you have found a new rival to push you my student!" Gai shouted.

"Gai-sensei!" shouted Lee.

"Lee!" Gai said. They repeated that for a few minutes as a sunset backdrop appeared behind them.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked.

"Don't ask." Tenten said shaking her head. "It's not a genjutsu and we have no idea what it is or how to get rid of it."

"Well then, I guess I'll see you later." Naruto said as Tenten and her team left. After they were gone Naruto turned back inside to find Hinata inside pressing her fingers together nervously.

"I-I guess I-I sh-should go ho-home." Hinata said.

"You don't have to." Naruto said. "You're more than welcome to stay here."

"Th-Thank you Naruto, but," Hinata said.

"Just remember that you are always welcome here." Naruto said taking her shoulders and pulling her into a hug. "Now how would you like to join me on a test run of my new toys?" Hinata smiled and nodded. The pair walked out of Naruto's apartment and after locking it, Naruto picked up Hinata bridal style getting an eep and a blush out of her. "Hang on Hinata!" Naruto called as he started channeling chakra into his feet like Kyubi had explained and found himself and his passenger shooting off.

The pair of them screamed with pleasure as they flew thru the streets of Konoha, weaving in and out of crowds of people. They also came upon a ramp and, unable to resist himself, Naruto jumped off it. The speed he'd been pushing into the grieves were enough to send them airborne and the both of them of flying. In too short of a time the pair found themselves in front of the Hyuga compound.

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata said, the adrenalin rush removing her stutter for the moment.

"No problem, it was almost like flying without wings." Naruto laughed. Naruto's expression turned serious. "Hinata, if you ever need to stay somewhere else, my door is wide open for you, I promise."

"Th-Thank you Naruto," Hinata said, hugging him. Naruto kissed her on the cheek in response and started to roll away before jumping up on top of a roof and looking down at the compound.

_Kyubi, amp up my hearing will you, I want to hear what's going on. _Naruto said.

_**I think I've got something Naruto but it's going to take away your sight. **_Kyubi explained. Naruto nodded and for a moment the world went dark until he started seeing a strange radar wave that was bouncing out from the Hyuga mansion.

"Cool," Naruto muttered as he focused.

"Where have you been Hinata?" her father growled. Just upon hearing the man's voice did Naruto start to dislike the man.

"I ap-apol-apolo-apologize fa-father," Hinata stuttered, a lot worse now. "I was at-atack-atacked last night and Naruto sav-saved me."

"To be saved by that, that _boy._" Hiashi growled, "Only continues to prove that you are not worthy to be a Hyuga." It took every ounce of will power and self control that Naruto possessed not to rocket into that room and rip that Hyuga bastard's throat out.

"Fa-Father," Hinata began.

"Enough," Hiashi commanded. "I have decided that that you will be placed in the branch family and receive he caged bird seal." Hinata gasped and Naruto didn't need his dojutsu to know that she was afraid.

_Kyubi, what do you know about this seal the bastard was talking about? _Naruto asked.

_**It's a seal that even demons find repulsive. **_Kyubi growled. _**It is by all accounts a form of in house slavery. Those branded with the seal are completely at the mercy of the main, forced to do whatever the main house sais for fear of having their brains turned into scrambled eggs or having their head explode, whichever comes first.**_

_Like hell they're doing that to Hinata!_ Naruto shouted in his mind. _Give me my eyes back Kyubi, I'm gonna need to see who's ass I'm kicking. _Kyubi was happy to obliged and, after blinking a few times to get use to his vision again and then shot inside the compound, blowing past guard after guard until he exploded into the room Hinata and her father were in only to find Hiashi pressed against the wall and Hinata was hovering a food off the ground with a strange silhouette around her. If Naruto had to describe it, he would have to call it a tiger with a dragon's tail, phoenix wings, and a tortuous shell.

"What happened?" Naruto asked looking between the two Hyugas.

"Hinata, Hinata you need to calm down, please." Naruto begged. "I know that he threatened you, but you need to calm down please." Unfortunately, Hinata wasn't in control at the moment and with a wave of her, the silhouette attacked Naruto. Before the silhouette could hit Naruto however, an old man that, to Naruto resembled a tortoise appeared in front of Naruto with a giant tortoise shell in front of him.

"Sacred beast style: Tortoise Shield Jutsu." The man said. It must have been an extremely power jutsu because the shield held tight against the attack.

"Sacred Beast Style: Tiger Fang Jutsu!" came another old man with black and white streaked hair, lunging at Hinata Azure appeared as well on the other side.

"Sacred Beast Style: Dragon Tail Jutsu!" Azure declared lashing out with a kick. The two of them struck Hinata who slowly started to fall when from out of nowhere, a fourth man, this one a redhead appeared to catch Naruto.

"Sacred Beast Style: Phoenix Wing Jutsu!" he said actually spouting firry red wings and caught Hinata and gently floated to the ground. Naruto was at her side in a heartbeat, checking her over.

"She'll be fine kid," the man said. "She's just worn out; first time will do that to you."

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked.

"She taped into the source of an ancient style called the Sacred Beast Style," Azure explained. "It is the fighting style that I and my former teammates here use. And judging by her construct, she has the potential to become a master of all four paths."

"So she's going to be ok?" Naruto said. Azure smiled and nodded. Naruto sighed with relief.

"I thank you all for the assistance." Hiashi said rising to his feet. "Now leave my home and get away from my daughter."

"You bastard," Naruto growled rising to his feet. "Maybe we should have let her kill you. After all you were practically about to disown her." Hiashi looked into Naruto's eyes and saw the murderous intent burning in them. "You don't deserve to call yourself a father."

"How dare you," Hiashi started.

"How dare I!" Naruto shouted. "How dare _I_! I'm not the one who turns my own family members into slaves under the threat of turning their brains into mush! I honestly wouldn't shed a tear if you assholes go the way of the Uchihas." He paused before glancing down at Hinata. "Well, I would shed a tear if Hinata were to die." His softening expression suddenly turned hard again. "Azure, I know this is a lot to ask but would you take Hinata in and train her?" Azure was taken aback by Naruto's request, partly because it was coming from Naruto, who Azure didn't know had any kind of relationship with the Hyuga heiress. He and the others had all planned on training Hinata, but taking her in, Azure didn't need a second though.

"I will." Azure said.

"Now see here, as her father." Hiashi started.

"You are not my father!" Hinata snapped as she stood up. "No father would put their daughter what you have put me through." Everyone was surprised by Hinata's outburst.

"Hey Byakko, look at this." the phoenix warrior said to the tiger. The four warriors looked at the back of Hinata's neck while Naruto stood by her side glaring at her father.

"Suzaku, is that what I think it is?" the turtle warrior asked.

"I think so Genbu." Suzaku said. "It's a suppression seal, designed to block both chakra and memories, or at least the remains of one. When young Hinata here was able to tap into the sprit plane to call upon that chimera beast she must have shattered the seal." Naruto couldn't help but smirk with pride upon hearing that.

"Well I guess that's that isn't it?" Naruto said before crossing his fingers. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" several clones poofed into existence around Naruto. Hinata, take a few clones with you to help pack, if you need me personally for anything, just yell and I'll be there in a blur.

"What about you?" Hinata asked.

"I'm gonna stick around with your new senseis to have a talk with Hyuga here." Naruto said. Hinata nodded and took the clones with her. When they left, Naruto turned back to Hiashi Azure walked up.

"To display the degree of power Hinata unleashed with no training means that her power came from family, her mother would be my best guess." He said glaring at the head of the Hyuga clan. "Care to explain a few things Hiashi?"

"I have nothing to say to any of you about my daughter." Hiashi spat.

"Maybe you weren't listening; she disowns you as her father." Naruto said. "Not that I blame her, after you threatened to put that damned seal on her.

"How do you know about that?" Hiashi demanded, trying to use his Byakugan to intimidate Naruto, but to no luck.

"I stuck around after I dropped Hinata off, good thing to I'd say." Naruto's hand had tightened into a tight fist. "Your own daughter, are all of you Hyuga such heartless bastards?"

"You know nothing of what I've gone through for this family boy." Hiashi growled.

"It doesn't matter," Azure said. "Hinata has made her choice; she will be taken on as our student to walk all four paths of the sacred beasts."

"Where will she live then?" Hiashi sneered.

"She will stay with me and my granddaughter." Azure said. "She will be taken in and treated like family, a hell of a lot more family than you."

"You cannot," Hiashi started.

"Watch me." Azure interrupted, letting some of his killer intent wash over the Hyuga. A few moments later Hinata and a group of Narutos that were all carrying bags. "Hinata, I'd like to offer you a place in my home with myself and my daughter Tenten, I admit we don't have much but we will make it as much of a home as we can."

"I would be honored Azure-sensei." Hinata said.

"Then let's get going." One of the Naruto clones said. "These bags are heavy." Naruto himself rolled his eyes and went with the four masters, Hinata and his clones out of the room and compound, sending one last murderous stare back at Hiashi.

When they returned to the Chignon shop, Tenten had already returned from training and was surprised to see Naruto, Hinata, and her grandfather's teammates. While Hinata and Tenten went upstairs to their now shared room Naruto hung back with the old men.

"I'm guessing that Hyuga isn't just going to take things lying down." Naruto said leaning against the wall.

"Not a chance," Genbu said. "They are too wrapped up in traditions and pride to risk losing their heiress."

"If they want her thought they'll have to go through us." Suzaku said slamming.

"And I'm honestly hoping they try." Byakko said with a savage smirk.

"Calm down Byakko." Azure said. "We need to figure out a training schedule for Hinata."

"What was all that earlier anyway?" Naruto asked.

"It was an old fighting style that is passed down through chosen warriors." Azure explained. "It is called Huang Long and it has four styles: the tortuous style, the phoenix style, the tiger style, and the dragon style. Each one of us is a master in our style while Hinata, after that display earlier, has the potential to be a master of all 4 styles."

"Just be sure to treat her right and call me if the Hyugas try anything." Naruto said. "Hinata's as important to me as Tenten and if anyone tries to mess with them they mess with me."

"We'll do our best to keep you in the loop Naruto." Azure said.

Upstairs, Hinata and Tenten were working on getting the former Hyuga's things organized in their now shared room.

"So you're sure about moving in with me and my grandpa and turning your back on your family?" Tenten asked. She knew Neji was a cold tight-ass but she wasn't sure about the rest of the family.

"As far as I'm concerned, the only family I have is Naruto, you, and your grandfather." Hinata said. Tenten smiled at her.

"Your stutter's gone." She noted. Hinata's face darkened.

"The Hyuga put some kind of seal on me that repressed my power and memories." Hinata growled. "Apparently my stutter and lack of self-confidence were side effects."

"I can't believe that a father would do that." Tenten whispered.

"Neither could I." Hinata replied. The two continued to unpack in silence for a few minutes.

"So, Naruto," Tenten said in an offhand manor, "what's it like being with him?" Hinata smiled and blushed a little bit.

"It's unbelievable." She said, rubbing her neck where her boyfriend had sunk his fangs in the previous night. "The thinks that beast can do with his mouth." Her dreamy expression quickly disappeared when she remembered Tenten was with her. "Um, well you'll just have to find out for yourself." Tenten giggled at her new roommate.

"And you're sure you don't mind sharing Naruto, I mean he is a hunk." Tenten said. Hinata walked up and looked Tenten strait in the eye.

"I told you before Tenten, if there is anyone in the world that needs love, it's Naruto, and I don't mind sharing him," Hinata sad and looked Tenten up and down, "especially with a lovely girl like you." This time it was Tenten's turn to go was could be dubbed Hinata-red but smiled and licked her lips.

"Well, Hinata, I didn't know you were into girls too." Tenten replied walking up and wrapping her arms around Hinata. "Maybe while we're sharing Naruto we could do it at the same time."Hinata smile slowly turned evil at the thought.

"You in?" Hinata asked.

"I'm in." Tenten said.

"Then let's seal it with a kiss." Hinata said leaning in and kissing Tenten. Naruto walked in just as they broke apart.

"Ah, girl bonding, that's a good sign." Naruto said. "I'm going to head out, got some things to do. But if you need anything Hinata, just let me know ok?"

"I'll be fine Naruto." Hinata said.

"Ok," Naruto said with a nod before looking around. "Well I'll see you two angels later." Naruto said before leaving.

_**OK, so if anyone doesn't like where I'm going with this thing relationship wise, feel free to stop reading, just please don't bash my writing ok?**_

_**Read and Review, please.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**All right here's the next chap, next one might take a little while cause of school stuff and I'm working on a new novel so don't bug me about it please. Anyway, this is the pen-ultimate chapter of the Prologue of this story; I'll wrap it up in the next chapter.**

**And as always, I don't own a damn thing **

Naruto stood in the Hokage's office as the old flipped through the information that Naruto had given him. He was silent for several minutes as he reviewed the information.

"Everything appears to be in order Naruto." The Hokage said. "And I like the modifications you've made to your headband, though I feel the need to ask,"

"It's a personal thing Old Man." Naruto said touching the headband/goggles that hung around his neck. The Hokage nodded.

"I believe that will be all for," the Hokage said but was interrupted when the door to his office burst open and a kid with a long scarf burst into the room with a shuriken in hand.

"It's time to fight Old Man!" the kid declared but got tripped up on his own scarf. Naruto raised an eyebrow before turning to the Hokage.

"Who's the runt?" Naruto asked jerking his thumb at the boy. The Hokage himself was pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

"You!" the kid said pointing at Naruto. "You tripped me didn't you?" Naruto was on the kid in a flash and clocked him on the head.

"I didn't trip you runt, you dripped over your own scarf." Naruto said. While the kid was rubbing his head, Naruto knelt down and adjusted the scarf. While he was doing this a guy all in black with sunglasses appeared in the doorway.

"Honored Grandson what are you doing here?" the man said and saw Naruto with his hands at the boy's scarf. "You! Unhand the grandson of the Hokage!" Naruto paused and looked between the Hokage and the kid.

"This Runt is your grandson Old Man?" Naruto asked.

"That's right!" the boy shouted. "And don't call me Runt. My name is Konohamaru Saritobi and I'm gonna be Hokage someday!" Naruto looked at the boy.

"Konohamaru huh? That's a good name, a name for the village you protect." Naruto said nodding. "Well just keep in mind kid, that the title Hokage won't just be handed to you because you're the Old Man's grandson, you've got competition."

"From who?" Konohamaru asked.

"You mean besides the entire village?" Naruto asked with a smirk. "You've got to go up against me." Konohamaru looked at Naruto with a bewildered expression. The man in black however just sneered at the "demon brat's" declaration. "So who's the man in black over there?"

"I am Ebisu, the honored grandson tutor." Ebisu declared. "Under my guidance is the quickest path for him to become Hokage."

"There's no quick path to becoming Hokage." Naruto said, grabbing the attention from all the elders in the room. "The Hokage's path is paved with a ninja's blood, sweat, and tears. The Hokage carries not only his own dreams, but also the hopes and dreams of the entire village. A ninja needs to push their will to the brink and beyond to even think of become a Kage." He turned to Ebisu, a cold fire burning/freezing in his eyes. "Don't even think of filling this boy's mind with thoughts of a quick path to becoming the most powerful ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village." Konohamaru was stunned that someone only a few years older than himself practically just put his tutor in his place. Ebisu was nervous at the sight of this boy; this mere genin had damn near put the fear of Kami into him: a special jonin. The Hokage however was beaming with pride as Naruto truly was no longer the hyperactive little kid that would bounce around the village like a 5 year old on a sugar rush; he was truly worthy of being called a ninja of the hidden leaf village. Maybe finding that mask and meeting Kyubi was a good thing.

"I think Naruto raises a good point." The Hokage said pulling out a pipe and taking a puff. "Ebisu, I am putting you back on the active duty roster. As for you Konohamaru, go out, have some fun, make some friends, take your time before you become the Hokage." Konohamaru smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you at home Grandpa." Konohamaru called. "See you later big brother." He said getting a smile from Naruto.

"I'll see you later too Old Man, I've got some training to do." Naruto said.

"Naruto, may I make a suggestion." The Hokage said. "The jutsu you learned, the Shadow Clones, the retain memories whether it be something you learned, muscle memory, and chakra control. But as far as actual strength, speed, stamina, all of that you have to do yourself."

"Thanks for the tip Old Man." Naruto said with a nod. Naruto took off out the window using his grieves to shoot out of the Hokage's window. Naruto shot around the village before landing in front of Chignon.

"Hey is anyone home?" Naruto called walking in.

"Hello Naruto, long time no see." Said what looked like a much older version of Tenten, right down to the hair style, graying slightly but still in buns.

"Hi Tensue," Naruto said with a smile.

"It's good to see you Naruto." Tensue said. "I'm afraid that my husband and granddaughter are out with our new house guest to help her learn her new abilities. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well I needed some weights for my training." Naruto said. "Think you can help me?"

"Of course," Tensue said. "Azure may be the weapons expert, but between you and me, I put more hours into this place than he does." She winked at him getting a smirk from Naruto. "So what can I get you?"

"Well I was wondering if you had any training weights I could get." Naruto said looking around the shop.

"I think I've got just the things you're looking for." Tensue said leaning Naruto to the weights area dedicated to training equipment. "This vest has a combination of weight and gravity seals on it so that you can increase you strength, speed, and endurance." Naruto nodded looking at the vest.

"Not bad." Naruto said. "It could probably also double as protection. I'm guessing that the seals can be deactivated without taking it off."

"Of course," Tensue said. "So, will that be it?"

"Yeah I think so," Naruto said. "Any chance I can get a reading while we're at it?" Tensue smiled.

"Of course Naruto, it feels like it's been ages since I've done a reading on anyone." Tensue said with a smile. After paying for the vest, Tensue lead Naruto to the table with a deck of cards sitting on top of it.

"Ok Naruto you know how it goes," Tensue said, "what would you like to know?"

"Well I've kind of had a big change lately and I was just wondering what the future might hold for me." Naruto said. Tensue nodded and gestured towards the deck. Naruto took the cards and shuffled and cut the cards. Tensue took the cards and spread the deck before him.

"Pick you card." Tensue said. Naruto held his hand out, reaching out with his chakra before he found the card that seemed to resonate and picked it up and put it down.

"The Fool, it would appear that you are indeed ready for a new beginning Naruto." Tensue said. Naruto reached out and took another card before turning it over.

"The Chariot," Tensue said, "you will push past all the challenges that have been put in front of you and come out on top." Naruto knew he had a lot of challenges in his way and maybe this meant that he would finally be seen as himself in the eyes of the village.

"Death," Tensue said as Naruto drew his next card which scared Naruto. "Don't worry Naruto, this doesn't mean that you or someone close to you is going to die necessarily, it means that you will be going through some new changes in the near future."

"Last one," Naruto said as he drew his final card and turned it over.

"The Sun," she said. "You will make many new bonds Naruto, close ones. Perhaps you'll finally make the family you've been lacking." Naruto smiled and looked down at the cards: The Fool, The Chariot, Death, The Sun. Changes were coming for Naruto, and by the look of things, they were going to be good.

"Thanks Tensue," Naruto said. "By the way you wouldn't happen to know any good places to train would you?"

"What kind of place are you looking for?" Tensue asked. Naruto paused for a moment, his eyes going glassy eyed for a minute.

"A play that you think is going to push me to my best; I've got a lot of work to make up for physically." Naruto said.

"Go for training ground 44, if the place doesn't kill you, it'll definitely push you." Tensue said. Naruto just smiled.

"Perfect." He said before leaving.

"And Naruto, tell Anko hi for me will you?" Tensue said with a smile which Naruto just waved. Naruto shot towards the designated training area and found it to be a closed off forest. Naruto let a slow whistle at the sight.

"Wonder how bad this place really is." Naruto wondered out loud. He froze for a second when he felt a blade against his throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a female voice hissed in his ear. Naruto raised his hands.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said. He snapped his arms around and grabbed the woman's arm and whipped himself around, pulling the woman over his shoulder onto the ground. He shipped himself around and trapped the woman by placing one foot at her chin and the other on her chest pulling her arm back. "I was told by a reliable source that this would be a good place to train." The woman snaked her arm under Naruto's waves and pushed them away before twisting around and taking her kunai out of the captured hand into her free hand and held it at Naruto's eye.

"By whom?" she demanded.

"Tensue Chignon." Naruto answered. The woman relaxed and pulled her blade away Naruto allowed her to get her arm back. He took the woman in, mesh shirt, skirt, tan coat, and purple hair that was in a pineapple style kind of like Shikamaru.

"You know Tensue?" the woman asked.

"She and her family help me out with supplies." Naruto said looking the woman up and down. "You Anko?" she nodded. "Tensue says hi."

"So she recommended the place to you?" Anko said.

"I told her I needed a place to push myself to the limit and she recommended this place." Naruto said. "Didn't do so well back in the academy so I need to play catch up,"

"Well this is a pretty good place for life or death training." Anko said. "Flame spurts, lightning sands, rodents of unusual size," she trailed as Naruto's starred gob smacked.

"Damn," he muttered. "Guess I'd better get started." Naruto cracked his neck and started charging his grieves to launch himself over the fence.

"You said your name was Naruto Uzumaki right?" Anko said. Naruto nodded. "Try not to die in there."

"I've just started on a whole new path Anko." Naruto said with a smile. "I'm not dying any time soon." And with that he launched himself up into the forest.

The Hokage sat at his desk looking down at the many files of the newly graduated students; he had already sorted most of the class into their varying groups. He had a tracking team, a containment and stalling team, and an all around well balanced team. It was just Naruto and 3 other students that really caught his eye as he stroked his beard and puffed on his pipe: Houki Boketsu, a young orphan who was raised by his great-uncle in the art of gunslinging, Oniten Akami, an immigrant from Wave, and Yukai Rhodes, a young man who's father came from the west and played a rather strange kind of music. Each one was different in their own ways and the Hokage just couldn't find a spot for them. It was at that moment that someone walked into his office.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Lord Hokage but I wanted to talk to you about something." Anko Mitarashi said.

"No problem Anko, what can I do for you?" The Hokage said pleasantly.

"Well I just met that Naruto Uzumaki kid and I was wondering who his jonin sensei was." Anko said perking the Hokage's attention.

"Why do you ask?" he asked.

"The kid is fearless, he needs a good sensei to train him and, well," Anko trailed off.

"You see a bit of yourself in him from the way the villagers treat him." The Hokage finished, gaining a nod from the snake mistress. "Well I have yet to place Naruto on a team with a sensei; perhaps you would be interested in taking on a team Anko." Anko was caught off guard and went wide eyed.

"Are, are you sure Lord Hokage?" she asked, stunned.

"Anko, the only students who are left are, for lack of a better term, outcasts." The Hokage explained. "And perhaps the best person to teach them would be another outcast." Anko paused for a moment to consider the Hokage's request.

"What kind of team would I be training?" she asked.

"They would be, by all accounts, a special ops team." The Hokage said. "After you've trained them for about a month and if you think they're ready, I'd more than likely start you all off by delivering invitations to neighboring villages for the Chunin Exams." Anko thought for several minutes before nodding with a smile.

"I'll take them on Lord Hokage." Anko said with a smile. The Hokage returned the smile, though it was slightly forced. Naruto under the guidance of Anko would most likely turn the boy into a force of destruction both in and out of the village.

**And that's then end of this chapter. Listen all that tarot stuff I wrote down, it's kind of yes and know. Some of its true, some of its just fanfic writer bs. Anyway I hope you all like the chapter, final chapter of the prologue's coming up next, till then read and review. Seriously guys, I like getting the reviews and responding to them, makes me feel like I'm not just wasting my time with all this.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok here's the next chapter, and please guys, do some reviews. I'd love to hear feedback from you guys, preferably positive.**_

_**And to Oraman Asturi, I'm glad you approve and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.**_

_**And Kidan Yoshilda: yeah these things get long but what can you do? And tell me what u think of the new chapter, and that goes for all of you.**_

_**Please Read and Review, and I don't own a freakin thing.**_

Naruto woke up and cracked his neck. Today was the big day, the day he would be put on a team and become a real ninja. After a couple of training sessions in the Forest of Death, Naruto was faster, stronger, and a lot better at staying alive than he had been, of course he'd been good at that anyway. He was also happy that Hinata was doing well; the Chignons had taken her in like she was one of their own. She'd even adopted the family hair buns. It also turned out that she was just as good at forging as Tenten and because of that, Naruto's special order had been finished a couple of days early and he'd gotten some time to practice with the weapon he had dubbed "Fox Queen."

While the weapon had been complicated to create, the idea of it was rather simple. The pommel of the weapon was designed after a skull and rib cage. The long blade had 3 nature absorbing seals on it of varying levels. The seals were able to absorb the nature chakra from an enemy ninjutsu thus absorbing the power and neutralizing the jutsu.

His relationship with Hinata and Tenten had also made the boy a very happy half demon. He had gone of dates with both girls, sometimes individually, sometimes the three of them together. Naruto also had the sneaking suspicion that the girls were going on dates together without him.

Naruto's half demon training had been also going well. Thanks to Kyubi, he'd learned how to suppress his transformations at night though he was still trying to figure out how to change during the day. He had also mastered how to activate his doujutsu which he had dubbed his Omoigan. They weren't really practical for a fight, but when he told Azure about them he said that Naruto could probably excel in psychological warfare against opponents and might even do well in the Torture and Interrogation division.

Kyubi had also taught him the Uzumaki style of taijutsu he'd picked up from Naruto's mother who'd been the demon's last vessel. It was similar to a dance with a wide variety of sweeping kicks. It had taken Naruto a while to master it because he had to learn something called "the rhythm of nature." The way Kyubi had explained it was that everything had a beat to it, and the main focus of the Uzumaki style was to hear that beat and let it guide your movements when in combat.

Not everything had been great though, the Hyugas were fighting tooth and nail to try and get Hinata, or to be more exact, their precious Byakugan, back under their protection and control. And when they were unable to do it legally, they attempted to kidnap Hinata and even lower moral by burning down Naruto's apartment. The Chignons had taken him in, but Naruto was trying to find his own place.

Naruto showered and changed before heading down into the kitchen behind the shop.

"Good morning Naruto." Said Tensue.

"Morning Tensue." Naruto said reaching for a piece of bacon and getting his hand smacked with a yelp.

"Wait till everyone else gets down here." Tensue said, sending a grumbling Naruto to the table rubbing his hand. A few minutes later, everyone else walked into the room, Tenten and Hinata stopping by to give Naruto a kiss.

"So, Naruto, Hinata, you two ready for the big day?" asked Azure

"Hell yeah," Naruto said. "My only regret is that there's no chance of being on the same team as Tenten." He picked up the girl's hand and kissed it. The girls in the room all giggled and even Azure chuckled while rolling his eyes at the corniness of it. After they finished Tenten escorted her boyfriend and girlfriend to the academy before going off and meeting with her team.

"All right, good luck you two, and don't let anyone push you guys around in there." Tenten said.

"Yes mom." Naruto said rolling his eyes only to get bopped on the head by Tenten and Hinata. "Ouch!"

"That's what you get for talking back." Tenten said before she leaned down and kissed Naruto's lips. "And be careful out there."

"I will." Naruto said.

"We both will." Hinata said before she leaned up and kissed Tenten as well. Their kiss however lasted a little while longer and involved some tongue giving Naruto and just about every guy who saw it got a nosebleed.

"Come on Naruto." Hinata said after the girls broke apart. Taking his girlfriend's hand, the pair left as Tenten went to join her team. As the couple made their way into the class room, nearly everyone there was thinking the same thing: who the hell were they?

Naruto led Hinata back to the back row where he plopped down in a chair and Hinata shortly followed, dropping strait into his lap.

"I love my life." Naruto said with smile as he slid his hands behind his head.

"That makes two of us." Hinata said wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him.

"Hey!" shouted a familiar voice, drawing the pair's attention. They and everyone else in the room turned to see Kiba on his feet and growling at the pair. "What the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing with Hinata?" he demanded.

"I don't see how that's any of your business Dog Face." Naruto replied calmly. Everyone who recognized Naruto's voice, which included Kiba, went bug eyed and slack jawed.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked. "What happened to you?"

"Did some extra training and gave myself a little make over." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Not that it was necessary." Hinata smiled, sliding a finger along Naruto's jaw line. Before anyone else could say anything, Iruka walked in and looked up at Naruto and Hinata with a smile on his face. He'd had a few bowls of ramen with Naruto since his change and wasn't surprised by his favorite student's transformation. He quickly launched into the graduation end of the year speech and got to name the teams.

"Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai." Iruka said. This was followed by a glass shattering scream from Sakura that made most of the people around her go deaf for a minute. "Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Abrumia." Naruto and Hinata frowned at not being on the same team. "Team 9 will be made up of Houki Boketsu, Oniten Akami, Yukai Rhodes, and Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto raised an eyebrow, not really knowing any of his new teammates. "Team 10 will be made up of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka." Ino slammed her forehead against her desk and groaned while Choji and Shikamaru looked at each other with small smiles.

After Iruka dismissed them for lunch and to meet their teachers in an hour, Kiba, Sasuke, and the better part of the latter's fan club surrounded Naruto and Hinata. Looking at each other, they nodded and Hinata slid out of Naruto's lap while he stood up.

"Anything I can do for ya'll?" Naruto asked.

"What are you doing with Hinata?" Kiba growled.

"She's my girlfriend, what does it matter to you?" Naruto asked before glancing at Sasuke. "And what can I do for you?"

"Where did you get that sword?" he demanded.

"Special order from the Chignon Weapon Shop, I know the family and they helped me out." Naruto replied.

"Give it to me." Sasuke demanded.

"Beg pardon?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"You heard Sasuke." Sakura shrieked. "Give him that sword; it's probably useless to you anyway." Before anything else could be done a large boom was heard and something smaller and faster than a kuni flew between Naruto the crowd in front of him.

"I'm not exactly a swordsman, but I do know that it's a stupid idea to ask one to hand over his sword." Everyone turned to see a large young man with broad shoulders wearing dark glasses and a wide brimmed hat holding a strange weapon. "Wouldn't you agree Yukai?" the sound of a guitar turned everyone's attention turned to the other side to see a slim young man in a black shirt and leather jacket, pants, and boots holding a guitar and using a knuckle blade as a pick.

"Yeah, sounds about right Houki." Yukai replied strumming on his guitar. "I know that if anyone would try to take Dante away from me I'd fight them tooth and nail."

"And you can't say that a weapon is useless in one person's hands and better in another's." Said a third voice from behind the group making everyone turn around to see a young woman with red and black hair wearing a red corset, white jacket, and black pants and stiletto heels.

"You must be Onichi." Naruto said with a grin.

"And you're the ninja who needs no introduction Naruto Uzumaki." Onichi replied. Naruto smiled and gave a short bow.

"Well Sasuke, Kiba, seeing as how it's just you two and a small army of useless fan girls against 4 recently graduated ninja." Naruto said reaching from the Queen.

"5," Hinata said standing by Naruto.

"Right, sorry honey," Naruto said before turning back to group. "So what's it going to be." The group glared at Naruto before they started to disperse. When it faded, Naruto found that Shino had somehow worked his way into the group with no one noticing.

"Kiba is very rash," Shino commented, "I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid with Hinata." Naruto nodded.

"Thank you." He said before turning to Hinata herself. "Go ahead and spend some time with Shino, get to know your new teammate and I'll see you tonight." Hinata frowned but nodded leaning up to kiss Naruto.

"I love you my Maelstrom." She said.

"I love you too my sunshine." Naruto replied stroking her hair. She went over to Shino who shared a nod with Naruto before they pair left.

"That's a heck of a girl you got there man." Yukai said with his guitar slung on his back.

"Thanks." Naruto said. "Naruto Uzumaki." He raised his hand.

"Yukai Rhoads, ninja musician." He replied shaking Naruto's hand. "The big guy over there's Houki Boketsu, the ninja gunslinger."

"Gunslinger?" asked Naruto over at Houki.

"It's a western fighting style using weapons called guns." Houki explained holding up the weapon he'd used earlier and a second one. "In the right hands they're more dangerous than any jutsu."

"And who might they lovely lady of our little group be." Yukai asked.

"Onichi Akami, at your serious boys," Onichi said with a smile. "I'm an immigrant from Wave and let's just say I'll have some surprises to show you when we get some alone time." Yukai and Naruto looked at each other.

"Well until then, what do you guys say to some ramen on me?" Naruto said and lead his new team to Ichiraku. An hour later they were back in the class room playing a game of go fish.

"So, you guys got any family here in the village?" Naruto asked getting another pair off of Houki.

"My parents died just after we got to Konoha." Onichi said.

"Lost my folks too, my gramps took me in and taught me to play and use chakra and what not." Yukai said.

"My grandfather raised me too." Houki said and left it at that. Naruto quickly took in that this guy wasn't the type who talked much. Suddenly the window exploded and a woman with purple, pineapple shaped hair burst into the room through a window.

"All right maggots, I am Anko Mitarishi and I'm the sensei of Team 9!" she declared grabbing everyone's attention. "So follow me you maggots." She said and started marching out the door, her team scrambling to catch up to her. No one said anything until Anko led her team to the Forest of Death.

"All right brats, introduction time." She said plopping down on a tree stump. "I am Anko Mitarishi; call me either Anko or Anko-sensei, whichever you prefer. My likes are torture, dango, and snakes. My dislikes are stupid people who blame others for things they don't have control over and my snake bastard of an ex-sensei. My hobbies torturing people in the T and I department. My dream is to kill my before mentioned sensei." She pointed to Houki. "You're next cowboy."

"Houki Boketsu," he said flatly. "My likes are creating new guns and working on my aim. My dislikes are hurting the innocent and people who do that. My hobbies are making and firing my guns. My dream is to become the greatest ninja gunslinger and teach others to one day surpass me." Anko nodded and pointed at Yukai.

"The name's Yukai Rhoads," he said with a laid back attitude. "I'm a ninja musician who specializes with my guitar. I'm able to use it in battle. Anyway, my likes are my music and my gramps. My dislikes are things that are quiet and boring. My hobbies are writing new songs and figuring out how to use them in battle. My dream is to put together a full ninja band." Everyone smiled at that and his teammates were all thinking that that would be an awesome thing to be a part of. Even Anko thought that it was an interesting plan. She pointed at Onichi.

"My name is Onichi Akami." She said. "I'm an immigrant from the Land of Water. My parents brought me here because they both had bloodlines."

"Why would that matter?" Yukai asked.

"A long time ago, the Land of Water wanted to eradicate anyone and everyone with a bloodline." Anko said. "Our little Onichi here was just lucky to get here by the sound of it."

"What kind of bloodline do you have?" asked Houki.

"I've got 2 bloodlines actually, one from my mom and one from my dad." Onichi said with a smile. "My mom's was called Heaven's Light." Her back suddenly exploded in white light, reviling 2 wings with pure white feathers and a golden ring floating above her head. "The feathers can turn into explosive swords that can pierce anything. The light that I can generate is also able to heal any injury as long as the person is still alive." Her wings and halo disappeared and were replaced by blue scaled gauntlets and greaves with red veins. "My father's bloodline is called the Devil's Arms. In addition to making my punches and kicks stronger, I'm also able to generate a katana and a broadsword." She called up the weapons and let them fade away along with her bloodline. "I'm still training on how to use them at the same time."

"I'm sure that all of your skills will make you a valuable asset to the team Onichi." Anko said. "And now for our final member" Naruto smiled.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, training, and my girlfriends." He started.

"Wait, _girlfriends?_ As in plural?" asked Yukai stunned.

"Yep," Naruto said with a smile. "Anyway my dislikes are anyone who judges people by things they don't have control over like you Anko-sensei, and the time it takes for ramen to cook. My hobbies are training and learning new things. My dream is to have a family and become the greatest Hokage who ever lived."

"Well if that's everything," Anko said.

"Actually Anko, I have one more thing to say." Naruto said standing up and looking at his new teammates. Anko, thinking she knew what Naruto was talking about nodded. "Yukai, Onichi, Houki, what we learned in school, about the Nine-Tailed Fox being destroyed by the Fourth Hokage was a lie. The Fox couldn't be killed, only sealed, and sealed inside of a new born baby." Naruto gripped his stomach.

"So you've got the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of you?" Yukai asked. Naruto nodded.

"Also, about a week ago I found its mask and put it on. It basically turned me into a half-demon. It gave me a beast like form, the ability to heal by drinking blood, and a bloodline that lets me see the emotions in people's hearts." He activated the bloodline and looked at his new teammates. Anko was glowing green with will power. So was Yukai with a small amount of yellow for fear as well. Onichi however was glowing bright indigo which told Naruto of her compassion. Houki also showed compassion with some blue hope. He deactivated his Omoigan and looked at his teammates. "I hope this doesn't change how any of you think of me." The trio looked at one another for a bit, but it was Houki stood up.

"I've never seen you do anything remotely monstrous in your life, you're ok by me." He said raising his hand. Naruto smiled and shook it. Onichi placed her hand on theirs smiling with small tears in her eyes.

"I know what it's like to be hated for no reason," she said. "No matter what happens, I'll always have your back."

"We're cool man," Yukai said placing his hand in, "just don't go sucking on my neck ok?" Naruto chuckles and nodded.

"Thanks guys." Naruto said. Anko smiled at her four students. Her original plan for her team was to test their teamwork by leaving them in The Forest of Death for a day, but Naruto already had already shown that if they could accept Naruto for his…condition, then they would make a team worthy to one day be Sanin. Of course that wasn't going to stop her fun.

"All right that's enough of that."Anko barked getting his everyone's attention. "Listen up you four; you're not genin yet, not until you pass your final exam."

"Final exam!" shouted Naruto, saying what was on everyone's mind.

"That's right." Anko said. "It's something of a practice mission. The four of you are going to spend 24 hours in the Forest of Death." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder with an ever smile firmly on her face.

"Piece of cake," Naruto said. He'd been in there enough he knew it pretty well. "When do we start?" Anko wasn't too surprised; she'd seen the boy in there enough that he was fearless about that place.

"You start at 9:00 tomorrow morning." She said. "Pack only what you need to survive. Until then you're dismissed." She jumped off away from the group.

"So it looks like we've still got some work to do before we've really earned our headbands." Onichi said.

"Then we'll just have to bust our butts to earn them." Yukai said. Houki nodded in agreement.

"Well do that and more." Naruto said confidently. "Come on guys, we should have a little team meeting. And I think I know just the place for it." Smiling and activating his greaves, which he'd named Air Riders, he shot off to Chignon Weapons shop, leaving his stunned friends in the dust. He appeared a second later in another cloud of dust. "Sorry about that."

"How'd you do that?" Yukai asked.

"Seals on my greaves," Naruto said. "Maybe we can get you guys some too." They took off, at a slightly slower pace this time. Naruto knocked opened the door to the shop.

"Azure, Tensue, I'm home!" he called.

"Naruto!" squealed Hinata and Tenten and wrapped their boyfriend up in a hug.

"Hello girls, how was your day?" Naruto asked. "By the way, these are my teammates, Yukai, Onichi, and Houki. Guys, these are my girlfriends, Hinata and Tenten." Onichi waved at the girls and Houki nodded at them but Yukai was starring at the trio with his jaw dropped.

"You said you had two girlfriends but I didn't believe it." He said.

"Believe it pal." Tenten said. "Hinata and I both agreed that if anyone deserved multiple girlfriends, it was Naruto."

"Lucky son of a bitch," Yukai muttered. He was slapped upside the head a moment later by Tensue.

"I'll have no swearing in my house young man." Tensue said sternly.

"Trust me man, when Tensue says not to do something, don't do it." Naruto said getting up.

"So are these your new teammates Naruto?" Azure said.

"Yeah Azure," Naruto said introducing his teammates again. "I brought them here to plan for our final Genin exam and dinner. That's not a problem is it?"

"No it's fine." Tensue said. "Tenten, Hinata, would you help me set the table." The girls looked at her and whined.

"Come on guys, I'll help too." Onichi said, prying the girls off their boyfriend and taking them into the kitchen.

"So what kind of exam is your sensei giving you boys?" Azure asked.

"Anko-sensei says that we have to spend 24 hours in the Forest of Death." Houki said. Azure stroked his chin.

"Yeah that sounds like Anko's style." He said. "You guys are lucky though, Naruto's been training in there for the past few days and knows the place pretty well." The men continued to talk shop while the women set the table for dinner and they called the men in.

"So the girls told me what your final exam was going to be." Tensue said. "You're going to be careful right Naruto?"

"As careful as a ninja can be Tensue." Naruto said. "Hopefully after we start doing missions I can start doing some house hunting."

"House hunting?" asked Yukai.

"Yeah, the Hyugas burned down Naruto's house when they couldn't get to me." Hinata said in a growl and stabbed her food.

"It's ok Hinata." Naruto said and reached out to squeeze her hand.

"And you know that you can stay here as long as you like Naruto." Azure said.

"Thanks Azure, but I need my own place." Naruto said. "Azure sitting in the hallway at night with a naginata is getting a little creepy." Hinata and the Chignon women shot glares at the head of the family while Naruto's teammates were chuckling.

"Hey Naruto, if you're looking for your own place, I think I know somewhere." Yukai said. "There's this place at the edge of the Clan District that's got sound seals placed all around. It's an awesome place for me to practice my music and my jutsu."

"Maybe we could check it out after dinner and talk to the Old Man about it." Naruto said.

"The Old Man?" asked Houki.

"The Hokage," Tenten clarified. Naruto's teammates went bug-eyed at that. Their teammate called the Hokage, the leader and most powerful ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, Old Man. Either he had one hell of a pair or he had one heck of a relationship with him.

"Oh by the way Azure, do you think you could fit my teammates for some greaves like mine?" Naruto asked. "I mean I can handle the seals but,"

"Of course Naruto," Azure said.

"Hey while you're at it, sir," Yukai said, "I was wondering if maybe you could help me out with making some interments like my guitar. I figure maybe if Naruto's gonna teach us how to use his Air Raiders, maybe I could teach you guys how to play."

"I could also use a place to make firearms." Houki said.

"And if you none of you guys have a taijutsu style, I could teach you my Demon Fist Style of my Father's family." Onichi offered.

"Ok, I'll make you guys a deal." Azure said. "If you guys can pass your final exam, I will make all of this stuff for you guys for free."

"Really?" shouted Naruto with a smile.

"Yep," Azure said and smiled as the boy cheered and his teammates all smiled. Well, Yukai and Onichi smiled, Houki just sort of gave a small smirk. They quickly finished dinner and then Yukai led the team to the compound that he'd been talking about.

"Well this is the place." Yukai said. The group looked around. There was the main family building with several others around the place. Naruto felt strangely comfortable here, almost like he belonged here. He ran his hand along some of the walls of the compound.

"What are you all doing here?" demanded an aged voice. Yukai, Houki, and Onichi spun around in fear while Naruto just turned with a guilty smile.

"Hey Old Man," he said.

"Naruto?" the Hokage said.

"Yeah, sorry for just popping up, but Yukai was telling me about this place and I thought I could maybe move in." Naruto explained. Saritobi chuckled while Naruto's teammates continued to stare gob smacked at how casually Naruto was speaking with the Hokage.

"It's strange that you should come to this place Naruto seeing as how it is the Uzumaki Clan Compound." The Hokage said getting wide eyed expressions from the unofficial genin.

"My-My family had a compound?" Naruto asked, stunned. Saritobi nodded.

"Your mother was the last Uzumaki in Konoha and she wasn't very good at housekeeping so when she moved in with her father 3 years before you were born. In doing so, the clan compound fell into disarray." Saritobi explained.

"If this is a clan compound how was I able to get in?" Yukai asked.

"The Uzumakis were very good when it came to seals. They were able to come up with seals that would prevent people from entering with ill intent upon the clan and the compound. Why were you coming here?" the Hokage asked.

"To practice my music," Yukai said. "I didn't know that this was a real clan compound, much less Naruto's family." Saritobi nodded.

"Well Naruto I had wanted to wait until you had reached Chunin before I gave you your clan home, but I see that fate has other plans." Saritobi said. "So I see no reason not to present you with your rightful home." Naruto smiled and looked around the place.

"Well, this place is kind of big, almost too big for just one guy." Naruto said turning to his teammates. "Where are you guys living?"

"I've got an apartment near the Konoha slums." Onichi said.

"Houki and I are staying with our grandpas." Yukai said.

"Well, you guys can all come here and move in with me if you want to." Naruto offered. "Your grandpas too if they want." Everyone starred stunned at Naruto's offer. "Look, the 4 of us are pretty much the last of our families, if we were to come together and become our own clan, our own family, separate, we're the outcasts of Konoha but together we're the new Uzumaki Clan?" He held his hand out in front of him.

"Why the new Uzumaki clan?" asked Houki in genuine curiosity.

"Hey, it's my family's compound." Naruto pointed out. Houki nodded and placed his hand on top of Naruto's.

"He's got a point." Onichi agreed. "And I'd honestly love to have a family, even if it is just a bunch of unofficial brothers." She added her hand to the pile.

"Hey I'm in. It'll be awesome to hang with you some kind of family other than Gramps." He placed his hand on top. Saritobi smiled at the sight before him before he cleared his throat to get the group's attention.

"Well since the four of you are in agreement, as the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, I hereby name you all the New Uzumaki Clan."

_**Ok, I know I said that this was going to be the last of the prologue chapters but this one just kind of got away from me. I promise the next chapter will be the last and then we'll get down to training and missions.**_

_**Also, I'm thinking about doing a Naruto/Fantastic Four with Sai as Mr. Fantastic and Sasuke as the Human Torch. I'm just not sure if I should have Sakura be the Invisible Woman and Naruto the Thing, keeping with the gender theme, or go with an elemental theme and make Sakura the She-Thing and Naruto the Invisible Man. What do you guys think?**_

_**Read and Review.**_


End file.
